


Черный чай

by sirin44



Series: Wtitober2020 [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirin44/pseuds/sirin44
Summary: Откуда начнется их путешествие?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Wtitober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959199





	Черный чай

– Капитан? – деревянная дверь скрипнула.  
– С каких пор ты стал меня так называть? – посередине каюты Хонджун всматривался в широкое окно.  
– Да так, – бросил Сонхва, захлопывая тяжелую дверь. – Подхватил от младших. Всё же ты капитан.  
– Я был бы никем без вас, – Хонджун пристально посмотрел на друга, словно хотел добавить, что никем бы он был особенно без своего первого помощника.  
Капитан быстро убрал со стола секстант и карандаши. На карту опустились две старые кружки с чайной заваркой, а после Хонджун немного неловко покачнулся с горячим чайником в руках.  
– Лучше я, – Сонхва перехватил чайник. – Иначе от карты сейчас ничего не останется. Почему ты не убрал её со стола?  
– Потом долго раскладывать обратно, – пожал плечами Хонджун. – И ещё я хотел показать тебе обновлённый маршрут.  
Сонхва покачал головой с лёгкой улыбкой.  
  
***  
  
– Хонджун, ты опять запачкал свою карту! – мальчик показал на свежее пятно на бумаге.  
Друзья сидели на траве. Никто не додумался принести мягкий плед, зато оба взяли карандаши и линейку, чтобы сделать отметины на карте.  
– Я случайно капнул на неё чаем, – попытался оправдаться Хонджун.  
– Может ты хотел сказать ляпнул? Пятно же на пол-листа!  
– Зато теперь и правда похоже на старую пиратскую карту.  
Хонджун приложил линейку к точке отправления. Сонхва подставил карандаш, чтобы начертить линию, но надавил слишком сильно.  
– Ну вот, я сделал дырку, – мальчики еще с минуту смотрели на продырявленный лист.  
Вдруг Хонджун поднес карту к лицу и заглянул в отверстие:  
– Почти подзорная труба.  
– Ты похоже не видел, как выглядит подзорная труба, – вздохнул Сонхва.  
– А вот и видел, просто перестань так вздыхать, – Хонджун улыбнулся и снова уложил карту перед ними. – Зато теперь мы точно найдём место, откуда начнется наше путешествие. А теперь – на восток!  
Мальчики вскочили с места, сгребая на лету свои вещи. Они мчались по узкой тропинке, пока в спину им светило заходящее солнце.  
  
***  
  
– Ну и куда теперь, капитан?  
– На восток.


End file.
